The Words of Mikos in Love
by Unedited Creativity
Summary: Kikyou and Kagome tell each other of their love. kxk
1. Kikyou's Words of Longing

(Notes: Okay, this isn't a story as much as it is just Kikyo's thoughts after Kagome returns her to life. KikyoxKagome. Something new to the table, eh?)

Alike in Body and Soul 

Don't look at me that way. I know what you're thinking. "You need to come back…if only for his sake." You act as if I thought of him night and day, that I dream of him when I sleep and think of him as I walk. I was that way in the past but recently…I've changed…he's changed…all because of you. At the beginning, I hated you. I felt as if I were being replaced. Now I know…that even though we are alike in body and soul there is something that makes us different.

I see the way his yellow eyes hang on you like berries on a bush. The increasing longing he has for you. It's funny to admit but…he's not alone. What I mean to say is that a lot of people desire you. The village men, that wolf man, and I've even caught some women staring at you. A woman I know all too well in particular.

You have also noticed how many people desire me. How Inuyasha pours passion on me like a waterfall upon rocks. How foolish he is thinking that he could take me from…I mean…uh… never mind. My feelings are not that important…

Kagome, I burn with a passion for you. I love you more than Inuyasha ever could! I long to hold you close…kiss your warm lips…please don't be scared. My love is sincere and my desire endless. For fifty long years I lived in the endless torture of hell wishing for Inuyasha's arms to embrace me and take me away. Now all I want is the beautiful maiden he protects relentlessly. I know we'd have to hide it from him lest his heart shatter completely. Be mine my dear sweet miko…please…be mine…


	2. Kagome's Words of Destiny

(Notes: Here's Kagome's side on Alike Body and Soul. Thanks to my sweety pie Lacy! )

Never Angry 

I'm sure you think that the only reason I brought you back was to ease the pain in Inuyasha's heart, that somewhere in me I hated you and wanted you to stay dead but felt bad for him. If that is what you think then I guess I've hidden my feelings fairly well. When you first returned and Inuyasha focused all his attention on you I was jealous but never angry. I couldn't get angry with you. Something inside of me just would not allow it at all. It was something that for a long time I didn't understand.

Do you believe in fate? I use to think it was just a bunch of hogwash. That it was one of many of my grandfather's childish fables. After getting to know you though, I think I'm starting to believe. We may have been born centuries apart but my going through that well and meeting you may have been an act of destiny.

Many things bind you and I. We share the same soul, we have the same responsibility, and deep down we are bound by a feeling. This feeling can't be described with words. It's a feeling that keeps us close in spite of all the things that keep us apart. This feeling conquers time, death, and the hurt in us. This feeling will keep us together for eternity and will never leave us, I am sure of it.

In the beginning, I knew you hated me. You hated how Inuyasha protected me, how I inherited the duty of guardian of the shikon no tama. You hated me with a passion. I never hated you though. At first I admired you and your strength, then I grew to like you and then…I fell in love, a kind of love that I'll never have for Inuyasha, Kouga, or Houjou, a love that made it impossible for me to be angry with you. I loved you before I really knew you and I want to stay here with you until both our lives are done.


	3. Author's Notes About KxK

**AUTHOR'S NOTES TIME!**

I wanted to explain where this whole KikyouxKagome thing came from. I was talking to my girlfriend Lacy. We were bored and just talking about fan fiction and out of that sprang the topic of Inuyasha. Well, during that was a storm Inuyasha bashing until we finally came to the conclusion that Kikyou and Kagome should forget him and get together. It honestly just made sense. Sure for a long time they hated each other but after a while they became neutral. And if during that neutral they were to realize what a "tug-your-chains" person Inuyasha can be they could find love and stability in each other. I may have some resentment for Inuyasha but I have to admit…I'm a die-hard InuKag fan. (Not saying I hate Kikyou. I adore her. I'm just a SuikotsuxKikyou or NarakuxKikyou person) and I'm not saying I hate Inuyasha. (I honestly am not a hater of any one! OO) Well I love ya! Take care. –Neko Musume-dono


End file.
